Sincerely, Awesome and Invisible
by BadWolf's Rose
Summary: This is Canada, if you don't remember. America keeps telling me to be more social, so I set up this email-letter-thing, so send some in! Great for you, Birdie! Kesesese! Prussia! How did you get on here! No PruCan planned, and rated T to be safe.
1. Prolouge

**Canada**

**Prussia**

**(~~~~~~~)**

**Hi... This is Canada, if you don't remember. America keeps telling me to be more social, so I set up this email-letter-thing, so send some in!**

_**Great for you, Birdie! Kesesese!**_

**Prussia?! How did you get on here?!**

_**I have my ways. I figured you'd want the awesome me's help, so here I am!**_

**Prussia! I'm not going to be able to get you off, am I?**

_**Why would you want me off?**_

***sighes* Never mind... Just please right! If you don't Alfred'll try one of crazy ideas! He said something about alien brain surgery to cure shyness... *shudders***

_**Don't worry, the awesome Prussia would never let that happen! Kesesesese!**_

***sighes* Please write!**


	2. Israel 1

Letter

**Canada **

_**Prussia**_

**_(~~~~~~)_**

_Hy you two!_

_America is a very close friend of mine, I think I remember him telling me about you. I think we'll have to talk about him and those aliens though... Who in their right mind threatens someone with alien brain surgery? Thinking of those aliens, have you ever seen this 'Tony' he goes on about?v_

_Prussia, you shouldn't invade people's letters its not nice. And awesomeness is not an excuse Mister. At least it shouldn't be. Oh well, I do have a question for you though, are those your natural hair and eye colors?_

Shalom,

Israel

**Hey Israel. **

_**Guten tag**_

**I think America's mentioned you as well. And America might have found my brownies when he said that... **

**_Wait, you make pot brownies birdie? Ich wusste nicht, du hoch! That's awesome! Not as Awesome as me, but still awesome_****. **

**I don't think Israel would want to see us talk about it... And it's perfectly legal where I'm from...**

**_Kesesesese! It's still awesome_****.**

**Anyway... I have met Tony. He seemed to like my pancakes...**

_**That sounds so wrong.**_

**You think anything is wrong! ... Tony is weird, and a lot like America. He dosen't like England at all...**

_**You mean the "fucking Limey?" Anyway, Israel, birdie dosen't mind me being here!**_

**Actually...**

_**Kesesese! And why would you ask if my awesome coloring is natural? Which it is! **_

**Well there probably aren't a lot of albinos where she's from.**

_**Kesesese! Es gibt nicht viele wie genial Preußen!**_

***sighes* thanks for writing Israel!**

**_Lebewohl_****!**

**_(~~~~~~~)_**

_Guten tag- Hello/Good day _

_Ich wusste nicht, du hoch- I didn't know you got high!_

_Es gibt nicht viele wie genial Preußen!- there are not many like the awesome Prussia!_

_Lebewohl- Goodbye_

_I'm sorry if the German was bad, blame Google Translate! Hasta la Viesta!_


	3. HetalianDweeb 1

_Letter_

**_Prussia_**

**Canada**

(~~~~~~)

_HetalianDweeb 3/3/13 _

_Hiya guys. Sooo do we get to ask any kind of questions? Cause if i can, Canada why are such a beast when it comes to hockey? And why doesn't that translate into normal life? Prussia, you are an Awesome dude, sooo if you could have any secondary super power (after your awesomness, of course) what would it be? That question is for you too Canada. Peace out! dub_

**Hockey is in blood! I was there for the first game and have been playing it ever since! It would be a disgrace if I wasn't amazing at it! I-**

_**They get it, birdie! Be glad he dosen't treat everyday life the way he does hockey. I once took him to a match... But it wasn't something the awesome me couldnt handle! Kesesese!**_

**I-I wasn't that bad...**

_**You tried to tackle the ref. for calling a foul. You almost murdered me for holding you back. On second thought, Es wäre besser, wenn Sie etwas von dieser Kraft gehalten! You're too polite most of the time!**_

**Well being polite is part of my culture. We accept one another, and I don't need to be dominant. That's the true spirit of the Maple Leaf!**

_**Kesesese! Ja, du Muschi! You're such a pansy!**_

**I'm not, you hoser!**

_**Ja, ja. Now on to the awesome question! I would fliegen wie die awesome Gilbird! What about you, Canada?**_

**I would just like to be noticed...**

**That's an unawesome answer!**

**Again, blame google translate! Sorry if I didn't represent Canadian views very well, all I have is the Internet to guide me!**

**Fine... I guess I would like to be strong, like America. That way, he would stop picking on me...**

**When does Amerika pick on you?**

**He dosen't mean to... He did once pelt me with baseballs once...**

**Kesesesese! that had to hurt!**

**Oh, be quiet!**

**Kesesese! Lebewohl!**

**Bye...**

**(~~~~~~~)**

_Es wäre besser, wenn Sie etwas von dieser Kraft gehalten!- It would be better if you kept some of that vigor!_

_Ja, du muschi! - Yeah, you pussy!_

_Ja, ja. - Yeah, yeah._

_fliegen wie die awesome Gilbird!- Fly like the awesome Gilbird!_

_Again, blame google translate for errors! Hope you like this so far! Hasta la Viesta!_


	4. Ontario 1

_Letter_

**Canada**

_**Prussia**_

_(~~~~~~~)_

_Dear daddy and Prussia,_

_Hey guys its me Ontario. I didn't know you guys were excepting letters. That's cool. Oh and dad, if Quebec suddenly 'disappears' don't blame me ok. That also includes BC and P.E.I. My siblings are so annoying. You know P.E.I reminds me of you Prussia. He has a big ego an always thinks he's better then everyone ttyl_

_-Claire Williams_

**Oh, hi Claire!**

_**Guten Tag, Canada Tochter!**_

**Claire, we talked about you trying to get rid of your siblings! Even if Quebec's French side annoys you!**

_**Ja. I once tried it with my jüngeren Bruder, Deutschland. All it did was make Vatti mad at me. And P.E.I. (whatever it stands for) is too awesome to disappear, if he reminds you of die großartige mich!**_

**It was hard enough getting them back from Russia last time...**

_**She sent them to Verrukter Haus?! That is a fate worse than death.**_

**Yeah... Now I have tocheck all packages leaving my house...**

_**Kesesese! How many kids do you have?**_

**Thirteen...**

_**Wow, you've been busy! Birdie! Kesesese!**_

_**Hah, both of you! Did France rub off? Viel Gluck, Ontario!**_

**I'll see you at home, Claire...**

(~~~~~~~)

Guten Tag, Canada Tochter!- Good day, Canada's daughter!

jüngeren Bruder, Deutschland- younger brother, Germany.

Vatti- Father

die großartige mich.- the awesome me!

Verrukter Haus- cra

BLAME GOOGLE!


	5. VivaAmerica 1

_Letter_

**_Prussia_**

**Canada**

(~~~~~~~)

_Dear Canada and Prussia,_

_SQUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE E! I LOVE U 2! And I'm related to both of you! (I love being American, we're so diverse!) *Reads description* Aww, no PruCan...*pouts* Fine._

_Okay, I have a few questions! Canada, WHY CAN NO ONE SEE YOU?! Seriously, you're the second biggest country! And, I have to admit this...I don't like maple syrup. Please don't kill me! I just don't like for some reason! Well, all I've ever tried is the American kind, does that make a difference?_

_ZE AWESOMENESS WE KNOW AS PRUSSIA! *Epically points at Prussia* I am part Prussian, does that make me awesome? And where did you find Gilbird? Are there more like him? (And if there are can I have one? X3)_

_Love ya both,_

_VivaAmerica_

_**Guten tag.**_

**Hello. I don't know why no one sees me, I've tried to be noticed...**

_**It's because you're too quiet, birdie! You need to speak up!**_

**I try! And I won't kill you for not liking maple syrup.**

_**It's hockey you have to look out for. I think you mentally scarred a little girl because of that. Das ist nicht genial, Birdie**_

**I did not scar her, and hockey is the greatest sport in existence! Canadian maple syrup is better than the American kind, but if you don't like it, there's not a lot you can do.**

_**On to my awesome questions! If you are Prussian, die großartige Blut fließt durch die Adern, so you are awesome. Not as awesome as the original through! Kesesesese! and I found Gilbird when I was still the teutonischen Ritter, but I believe he may have bruders.**_

**Thanks for writing!**

**_Lebewohl_****!**

(~~~~~~~)

die großartige Blut fließt durch die Adern-the awesome blood runs through your veins

teutonischen Ritter- teutonic knights

Das ist nicht genial- That is not awesome.

I think you who to blame by now.


	6. Shanghai 1

_Letter_

**_Prussia_**

**Canada**

* * *

_Hello, Canada! I haven't met you before, but I heard a bit about you from America! Aiyah! I didn't even know that there was a country above America! So, one question, how do you deal with people forgetting about you like that? How do you feel when others do that?_

_ Thank you for your time, Shanghai_

**Hey Shaghai! You didn't even know that there was country above America... Most people are mildly aware...**

_**Oh come on Birdie! He's on the other side of the world! **_

**But still... I'll be back later...**

_**Groß, he's depressed again. This is definitely unawesome... Don't worry Shaghai, it wasn't you that got him like this. We had andere sinnlose Welttreffen, and everyone ignored his speech. I think Russland even sat on I'm again. He'll probably just get advice from his bear, eat pancakes and feel better in the morning. I think I'll even cheer him up myself... Ich habe die perfekte Idee!**_

_**Lebewohl!**_

* * *

Groß

andere sinnlose Welttreffen- another pointless world meeting

Ich habe die perfekte Idee!- I have the perfect idea!

Russland- Russia

Lebewohl!- Goodbye.

CRACK! I never did the disclaimer... Better late than never!

Disclaimer- I don't own Hetalia. If I did Canada and Prussia would rule the world with pancakes and Gilbirds!


	7. Israel 2

_Hy Canada and Prussia,That has got to be the strangest letter someone has ever written to me...Oh pot is legal in Canada? I'm sorry, I don't know to much about you or your culture. It's illegal in my country, people say it's dangerous, so we don't really use it for medical use either. _

_I've met him once or twice, but I though I'd gone crazy, or was on something when I saw him. I agree with Prussia, it did sound wrong, it's not just him who sees something wrong him liking pancakes... If you have a certian mind set that is. To be honest that alien creeps me out and I can't understand a word he says... All I hear is swearing repeatidly... Do you guys understand it? _

_Like Canada said, we lack albinos here. We're more dark hair and tan skin in my country. I haven't seen an albino other than you before in my life. Ist das so? Nun, vielleicht ist es eine gute Sache, es gibt nicht so viele von Ihnen, Preußen._

_Shalom,Israel_

_P.s. It's no problem writing in, it's nice to talk to new people._

**Hello Israel!**

_**Hallo.**_

**Yeah... It's legal...**

_**Du bist nicht gut lügen, Birdie.**_

**Sh-shut up... And it didn't sound wrong...**

_**Yes it did Birdie, even Israel thinks so!**_

**... On to Tony's speech... Honestly I have no idea how America understands him. All I've heard is the same as what you said, just fucking on repeat.**

_**Now that sounded wrong.**_

**I give up with you...**

_**Kesesesese~! And, Isreal, your country is now a bit less awesome due to the lack of awesome looking people.**_

**... I apologize for both that and any future insults from him.**

_**Ich bereue nichts! Auf Wiedersehen, Israel!**_

**Avez-vous encore la caféine? Thanks for writing in, Israel **

(~~~~)

_du bist nicht gut lügen- you're not good at lying_

_Ich bereue nichts- I regret nothing_

_avez-vous encore la caféine?~ Did you have caffeine again?_

_Oh my... HOW DID TWO BLOODY MONTHS PASS SINCE I LAST UPDATED THIS!? I'm so sorry... I promise I'll be better... And I feel like Prussia and Mattie are OOC... Also when I wrote that pot was legal a chapter or two ago, I honestly thought it was... Oh well, after a long choir performance and school, I might pass out any minute... Buenas noches!_


End file.
